


Чертёнок

by ArishaT



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArishaT/pseuds/ArishaT





	Чертёнок

Легкий и ненавязчивый, но достаточно ритмичный блюз тихо играл на фоне, заполняя огромное пространство мастерской Старка, когда время на часах показывало половину шестого утра, а Тони сидел в большом глубоком кресле в одних пижамных штанах и нервно кусал край карандаша, качая левой ногой в такт музыке. Небольшой блокнот лежал на его бедре, а на слегка желтоватом листе уже определялись довольно понятные черты филейной части Питера, стоящего в самой прекрасной для его рисования позе. Гений, плейбой, миллиардер, филантроп. А ещё немного художник, раскрывший свой маленький секрет только перед курчавым парнишкой, восхищающимся Лего и собирающим детали для своих изобретений по мусорным бакам. 

С момента, как Старк проснулся и спустился в мастерскую прошло где-то около получаса, и все это время он просто безмолвно наблюдал за телодвижениями своего стажёра, по совместительству – любовника, лишь изредка проводя шершавым грифелем карандаша по мягкой бумаге, в точности повторяя изгибы той части тела мальчишки, что ниже пояса. Паркер же трудился всю ночь, ломая голову над неудачным результатом эксперимента с материалом для нового экзоскелета друга Тони, который с любезностью пригласил его наконец в свою мастерскую, а не в постель.

— Тони, — негромко позвал Питер, совсем отчаявшись добиться положительного результата и разобраться с почти метровой формулой, в которой, вероятно, кроется ошибка, — Тони, черт возьми, — возмущению нет границ, этот засранец совсем перестал слышать?

— Да, Питер, — томно, протягивая последний слог дольше обычного, с придыханием проговорил Старк, не сводя глубоких, цвета дорогого коньяка глаз, обрамлённых густыми черными ресницами, с такой аппетитной и манящей задницы подростка, крутящегося вокруг стола с голограммой в одних трусах. 

Этот парень был настолько рад наконец попасть в святая святых Старка, что даже отказался от сна в огромной тёплой постели, боясь, что больше никогда не сможет сюда зайти. Он дождался, когда Тони уснёт и, мерно посапывая, прихватит добрую половину одеяла и подсунет под голову, потому что так удобнее, и медленно спустился, шепотом ругаясь на Пятницу, твердящую, что «мистер Старк должен знать о твоих похождениях, Питер».

— Тони, помоги мне с формулой, я не могу разобраться, — серьёзным тоном произнёс Паркер, хмуря брови и потирая переносицу, потому что перепробовал уже все варианты, и ни один не сработал. Для своего возраста он необычайно умен, поэтому, собственно, и попал к Тони на стажировку. Хотя, не только поэтому. Ещё он чертовски привлекателен и целуется лучше любой влюблённой женщины, и трахается лучше сотни элитных шлюх, испробованных известным ловеласом Старком. — Твою же мать, Тони! Подойди уже! 

— Не сквернословь, карапуз, — непринужденно бросил Тони и без резких движений поднялся на ноги, босиком ступая на холодный пол мастерской.

Подойдя сзади к недовольному своей работой и вертящему по кругу голограмму экзоскелета Питеру, Старк ещё раз быстро окинул взглядом юное крепкое тело и еле слышно причмокнул губами, которые уже начал кусать, потому что чувство вожделения нарастало с каждой секундой. А затем резко прижался к нему, наваливаясь всем весом, отчего подросток сдавленно охнул и оперся руками о стол, чтобы не упасть.

— Не сейчас, Тони, — шумно сглатывая, промычал Паркер, когда Старк провёл кончиком горячего языка по мочке уха, и тело прошиб разряд даже не в двести двадцать, а во все две тысячи вольт, кровь в венах начала закипать, а в трусах стало значительно меньше свободного места.

— Я хочу тебя, Пит, — просипел Тони, понимая, что стояк, упирающийся в самый копчик подростка, доносит информацию лучше любых слов, а пальцы неконтролируемо и, наверное, больно сжимают бёдра, потому что сексуальные желания на таком этапе сдерживать уже довольно сложно. 

Паркер снова громко и с прерывистым стоном выдохнул, когда Тони проложил дорожку из коротких горячих поцелуев, где точкой А была нежная кожа за ушком, а точкой Б – маленькая аккуратная ямочка слева на пояснице.

Питер тихонечко хныкал от нарастающего возбуждения, распаляясь под проворными слегка мозолистыми руками Старка и горячими обкусанными губами, которые, кажется, не оставили на бархатной коже не тронутого ими места. Не желая тянуть, Паркер повернулся лицом к мужчине и резко впился в его опухшие от укусов губы, проталкивая язык глубже, изучая каждый миллиметр.

Тони негромко простонал, а чёрные ресницы затрепетали, когда он отодвинул тугую резинку трусов и проскользнул внутрь, проводя ладонью по разгоряченной плоти Питера, у которого, кажется, от нетерпения мышцы сводило судорогой, а в висках громко стучало, заглушая музыку.

— Сначала я, — выдавил он, не позволяя Старку начать делать то, что он задумал, и жадно глотая воздух, потому что в мастерской уже стало жарче, чем в пустыне, и кислорода чертовски не хватало.

Тони лишь в недоумении изогнул брови, как обычно это делал, но позволил Паркеру слегка отстраниться, тоже пытаясь отдышаться и немного успокоиться, хотя в его состоянии и такой обстановке надеяться на замедление сердцебиения было как минимум глупо. 

Если бы он сейчас проходил ЭКГ, то аппарат просто взорвался бы от перегрузки, потому что Питер уже опустился на колени и, улыбаясь, рывком спустил штаны до самого пола, а о трусах речи не шло – Тони просто любил спать без белья. 

Ловкие губы Паркера делали все, как надо, выбивая из Старка стоны, с каждым толчком становящиеся все громче и короче – финал был уже не за горами. Крайней точкой стал маленький миленький чмок в самую макушку налившегося до краев ствола со взбухшей с правой стороны венкой, и Тони просто покачнулся, прикрывая глаза, чувствуя, как волна удовольствия накрывает его с головой, кутает в тёплое одеяло неги и беспамятства, забирает в царство наслаждения. 

— Маленький чертёнок, — сорвалось с губ Старка, а Питер лишь хитро улыбался, потому что знал, что теперь сможет поработать ещё хотя бы полчаса, а потом воздаст Тони по заслугам.


End file.
